The Meaning of Friendship
by The lone cloud
Summary: In which Squalo is unwilling and Dino won't stop talking. 9YB Dino and Squalo. Friendship fic, SD if you squint and have a really good imagination. Rated T for Squalo's potty mouth.


**Disclaimer: If I owned, khr would be utter crap**

**This is a friendship Fic. Interpret it as you wish**

* * *

Dino hated school with every fiber of his being. Besides being the future Don of a successful mafia family, everyone always bullied and teased him for his clumsiness and lack of brains. Everyone at that school was tougher than him, and everyone felt like they had something to prove. Which eventually led them to beating Dino up for fun. So that they could have some semblance of power.

"Hey Chaivarone Tenth, why won't you fight us?"

"You just gonna sit there and take it like a weakling?"

"Does this hurt, Chiavarone?"

He was currently lying on he ground, blood leaking out of his damaged nose, curled up to prevent damage to his ribs. He had been in enough of head situations to know that it was easier for him to just lay down and deal with it. If he fought back, it would get even worse.

He was just starting to lose consciousness- right on schedule- when he heard a loud shout.

"VOOOII, What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

The boy currently kicking him was suddenly thrown away, hitting the wall with a loud thud. The other two started to back away, but his savior turned towards them.

"Get the fuck out if here before I impale you!"

They ran.

Dino sat there for a moment. He felt a large, callused hand on his shoulder. "Voi, you okay?"

He blinked, his vision fuzzy. All he could make out was short white hair and piercing silver eyes. "Wha...?"

The boy shook his head and sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "I said are you alright, assface. They got you pretty good."

He realized that his hands were covered in blood. He couldn't take it anymore.

He fainted.

* * *

When he woke up, he was lying in a bed that was not his. He sheets were much too coarse and the bed was much too small. He started, head shooting up and hitting a shelf nailed into the headboard. He fell back down, muttering dazed curses under his breath.

"Retard. Didn't you see the shelf?"

He turned to the source of the noise, finding his savior from the night before. He looked him over. Tall, maybe around five nine. Pretty good for a thirteen year old. Rough, ashen skin. Probably a result of being on the sun too much. Shiny, silver sword held loosely in his left hand. Strange, but he had no room to judge. They were mafia after all.

"Where am I?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Where do you think we are? Fairyland?"

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm, Dino smiled. "Thank you."

The boy looked slightly surprised. "Who the fuck thanks someone after they're insulted?" He walked over, examining him carefully. "Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought."

It was Dino's turn to roll his eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

The boy blushed, looking away. "Don't take it personally. I would have done it for anyone." He scowled at the floor.

The boy suddenly turned to him. "You're Chiavarone, right? We're in the same year."

Dino nodded. "And you're Squalo. I see you at lunch sometimes."

Squalo blinked. "You see me at lunch? But I practice during lunch!"

Dino blushed. "I hide in that room sometimes."

Squalo looked angry for some reason. "From those guys?"

Dino nodded. Squalo sighed.

"Well Chiavarone, if those guys give you any more problems, tell me."

Dino perked up. "Does this mean that we're friends?"

Squalo blushed again. "Fuck no! I ain't nobody's friend!"

Dino ignored him. "We can have lunch together, and help each other with our homework, and hang out together, and have sleepovers-"

"DON'T IGNORE ME, DUMBASS!"

"And play video games, and have lunch together, and-"

"STOP IT!"

"Go to the park, and go fishing, and play football-"

"FINE, I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND! JUST STOP TALKING!"

Dino laughed and smiled at him. "Yay! Now let's go!"

Squalo Rolled his eyes. "Where?"

Dino chuckled. "To go hang out, of course! That's what best friends do!"

Squalo face palmed and let Dino drag him out of the door. He was in for a long day.

Nineteen years later and Dino is still overenthusiastic and smothering. But whatever. They were friends, and they were in it for the long run.


End file.
